Prohibited Behavior
by Jazzy1
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Girl during their final year at Hogwarts. Can they put their differences aside and work as an effective team? Explicit content. Prequel to 'The Possibility'
1. Head Girl

Hermione checked over her trunk for a third time to verify she hadn't missed anything. Her nerves were jumbled in a million pieces as she prepared for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

Hermione had received an owl the previous week confirming that she had been chosen to be Head Girl that year. Her parents had been incredibly pleased to hear the news, they'd always had high expectations of their daughter and she met every one of them accordingly.

The trunk snapped shut as it closed. It was heavy to lug down the stairs. Hermione's father helped her load it into the trunk of the car.

Yes, it would have been far easier for her to levitate it in but Hermione didn't like to use magic in front of her parents. She knew that they were proud of her accomplishments and that they fully embraced that she was a witch. But there was something special to her about embracing her muggle heritage while she was at home. It helped her appreciate her gifts that much more.

Hermione's Dad got into the front seat and backed the car out of the driveway. They were on their way to King's cross for the final time. A bittersweet pain tugged at her heart. This was going to be her best year yet, she was going to ensure it.

Voldemort's power and support had been accumulating over the summer. Hermione felt painfully aware of the reality that a war could indeed break out within the next couple years, but she was determined to not let that undermine her education and experience at Hogwarts.

They pulled into King's cross station all too soon. Hermione had lost herself in thought. She loaded her trunk onto a cart and said goodbye to her parents.

"I'll see you both at Christmas break. I love you" she hugged them tenderly and pushed her cart over to platform 9 ¾. She readied her grip on the handle and ran her way through the barrier until she broke through.

The train was waiting on the other side as students bustled past her. Her eyes scanned through the crowd for Harry and Ron. She didn't catch sight of them as she went to load her trunk onto the train.

The train whistled blew loudly giving everyone a five minute warning. Hermione couldn't wait any longer. She went on the train and assumed she would find them there.

It didn't take her long to scan through the aisles and find them sitting together in a compartment, waiting for her.

"Hey Hermione! How's Hogwarts' head girl?" asked Ron with a wink. He stood up to hug her, as well as Harry.

Hermione beamed. "I'm so nervous. I' m going to have so many more responsibilities this year."

"Yes, but you're going to thrive. We all know you will" assured Harry.

"I hope so. I don't want to let our house down after all"

The train sped off and they were on their way to Hogwarts for their last year.

/

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione had to split up from her friends and make her way to Dumbledore's office. She would be given her badge as head girl and be instructed on her first duties and responsibilities.

As she made her way to Dumbledore's office she couldn't help but wonder who would be head boy alongside her. In her heart, she wished it could have been Ron or Harry. But their academic performances had never been high enough to qualify them. Even if they had the grades, it was very rare for two people of the same house to be named Head boy and Head girl during the same year. The only other time she'd heard of it had been when Lily and James were head boy and girl.

Hermione waited outside of Dumbledore's office for the door to open. She hadn't been given the password. When she was granted access she quickly made her way up the stairs and inside to greet Dumbledore with a hug.

"It's good to see you Professor"

"Likewise Ms. Granger. Congratulation, I'm very proud of your for achieving the rank of Head Girl. I always knew you would."

She beamed, "Thank you professor. I'm very excited about this year"

"As am I"

They both looked up as the door opened again. She heard footsteps approaching the room.

It was Professor McGonagall who rounded the corner.

"He's not here yet?" asked McGonagall, surprised.

"Not yet Minerva. I imagine he's only moments away."

"I see Ms. Granger is early, as a Head Student _should_ be"

"Professor McGonagall will be training you on your duties this year. I, unfortunately, have too many responsibilities this year to attend to and will not have the delight of training you myself." explained Dumbledore.

"It'll be a pleasure to work with Professor McGonagall, sir" Hermione assured him.

Their attention was diverted as they heard the door open once more and the sound of footsteps heading towards the office.

"Finally, our head boy arrives" said McGonagall.

Draco Malfoy came around the corner.

Hermione and Draco met each other's gaze with the same grimace. It was painfully obvious that neither was enthralled at the idea of being Head boy and girl during the same year.

Hermione was the brightest muggle born witch the wizarding world had ever seen. She represented the idea that there were no limitations when you had the right determination. Whereas Draco Malfoy was the biggest pure blood elitist the school had seen in years. He embraced the idea that being a wizard was something you were born into, it couldn't be earned. Any idea that contradicted that was an abomination to the natural order in his mind.

They were complete opposites. Yet, they would be expected to function as one unit to bring together the school and maintain order. The world seemed to have a funny sense of humor. Or at least Dumbledore did.

Despite the fact that neither wanted to work with the other, there would be no thought of resignation. They were both too proud to step down even if it meant they had to tolerate each other for the remainder of their final year.

"The first thing you both will be required to do is to instruct the new prefects on their duties." She handed Hermione a list that stated everything they were to tell the prefects. "You are also to answer any questions they may have and supervise that these responsibilities are carried out correctly. The prefects will be waiting for you in my classroom. You may both be excused" McGonagall dismissed them both with a wave of her hand.

Draco looked over to Hermione with distrust as they walked out together.

He snatched the list clean out of her hands as soon as they were out of Dumbledore's office.

"Let me see that" he demanded and began to scan it over.

"How dare you" Hermione snatched it back. "McGonagall entrusted it to me"

"She entrusted it to us both mudblood"

Hermione abruptly stopped and shoved a pointed finger in his face. "Listen here Malfoy. We have to set an example for those prefects. I don't care that you don't like me. I don't care for you either. But I will not tolerate any disrespect from you. Do you understand me?" she poked him square in the chest as she made her point.

He rolled his eyes. "Right, whatever. Can I see the list then Granger?" he held his hand out expectantly.

She thrust it in his hand. "I already know all of their duties. As should you. I don't need the list but seeing as you can't remember what it means to be an effective prefect, maybe you should refresh it before we go in."

Draco glared knives at her but proceeded to read over the list as they walked towards McGonagall's classroom.

"Be on you best behavior" Hermione warned Draco like a child before she opened the door.

There was a group of prefects waiting anxiously for them.

"Welcome back everyone" said Hermione cheerily. Even Draco gave a halfhearted smile before it quickly flashed from his face.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl. This is Draco Malfoy. He's head boy this year-"

"I can speak for myself Granger" Draco said from the side of his mouth so that only she could hear.

"It'd be best that you don't" replied Hermione with a sweet and professional smile; her tone insisting that he stopped speaking.

She turned her attention back to the attentive group in front of her. "If you have any questions at all, feel free to come to either of us. We're here for you. Now, did everyone receive their list of duties in the mail this summer?"

A few people nodded to show they were receptive to her questions.

"Good, we're just going to review some of the more crucial ones quickly before we head down to the sorting. Now remember, when the feast is finished it is your responsibility to make sure that the first years know where their house commons are and know what the password is. Be sympathetic to them. They're young and this is a very new change for them. I'm sure you all remember your first day at Hogwarts?"

Draco leaned back against the wall and listened to Hermione continue her lecture as if he were one of the prefects and held no responsibility over the flow of the meeting, whatsoever. He wasn't even really needed there. Granger had completely stolen the spot light as was doing fine. She continued on for another good ten minutes before acknowledging he was there once more.

"Draco, did you have anything you wanted to add?"

He hadn't even been paying attention. "Nope, you got it all covered Granger"

"Excellent. You all may go. Remember to have fun this year!" She smiled at everyone before turning to speak to a couple of straggling prefects with addition questions that needed clarification. No one came up to Draco as he stood there, seemingly for appearances.

After the last prefect had left, she turned to him.

"Would it kill you to call me Hermione in front of them by the way?"

"That would imply that I have respect for you. Which I don't" he snidely retorted before walking out of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him out as they made their way down to the sorting.

.

.

.

.

.

A:N/ So, I decided to write this as a prequel to my story 'The Possibility'. I won't be able to update it as frequently as I did the Possibility because I'm starting school. But it's my goal to still update multiple times a week. Make sure you review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Expectations

Hermione didn't need Draco to respect her. She didn't care if he did or not. He just needed to make sure they were able to operate as a team. There was no way she was going to let him ruin any part of her final year at Hogwarts. No way.

The sorting went along smoothly as each prefect took initiative and lead each first year safely to their appropriate common rooms.

No thanks to Draco. The second he walked through the doors to the Great Hall, he'd rushed over to his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson and spent the duration of the sorting burying his face into her mouth.

Hermione felt queasy at the recollection.

Parkinson made Hermione feel ill. She always had this pug look on her face as if she constantly believed everyone was beneath her. Hermione had no doubt that was what she actually thought.

Draco and Pansy were the perfect couple in Hermione's opinion. They were selfish, conceited and had no respect for anything that didn't benefit them directly.

"How did the meeting go?" asked Harry as they headed back to the common room.

"As well as it could go."

"Who's head boy?"

"Malfoy" Hermione scowled.

"Seriously? Malfoy? Why would Dumbledore do that to you?" asked Ron, his unpleasant expression matching her own.

"He gets really good grades I suppose and he's an 'effective' leader I guess. I use that term lightly…"

"But I thought character was supposed to count for something" said Ron as they stepped through the portrait hole.

"I guess not as much as you would think"

"Did he make everything difficult for you?" asked Harry.

"Not as difficult as he could have. I had to check him a couple of times. If he calls me a mudblood once in front of the prefects I'm-"

"He called you a mudblood?" asked Ron livid.

"Don't act so surprised Ron. It's Malfoy" stated Hermione.

"Still. If that cheeky ferret doesn't watch himself I'm going to knock his teeth out. You just give the word Hermione and I'll be there for you." Ron ground his fist into his palm.

"I can handle my own disputes Ron. I'm a grown witch now" she patted him on the shoulder.

"So, what do you have to do next as Head girl?" inquired Harry.

"I have to meet with McGonagall tomorrow for training."

"I thought Dumbledore-"

"He's too busy this year. He's having McGonagall train us"

"It's probably a good thing" said Harry after a moment of thinking. "She won't tolerate any attitude from Malfoy. She'll be sure to keep him in check"

"I sure hope so"

/

Draco was early this time. He was already waiting in the classroom when Hermione got there.

"Great, we're all here early so we can begin right away" said McGonagall.

Draco was lounged back at a desk with his arms folded in front of him. Whereas Hermione sat with perfect posture listening to McGonagall attentively as she reviewed some of the additional responsibilities that Head boy and Head girl held.

One of those additional responsibilities included taking late night rounds, along with the professors. Prefects weren't allowed to take rounds past second shift.

"Now, for the first few weeks you'll be required to take these rounds together. The school can be quite a different place at night hours and the mischief that the students get up to can be quite…appalling. Many students wouldn't put it past themselves to hex you rather than be caught in their deviance-"

"So basically we're going to be on the student shagging patrol." said Draco with a casual shrug, his feet pushed up onto the desk.

"Mr. Malfoy" McGonagall hissed at Draco. "That is not appropriate" She pushed his legs off of the desk. They hit the floor with a thud. Draco adjusted in his seat.

"It's the truth though, isn't it professor? What else would students be up to after 10?" he continued.

"Ron, Harry and I have been caught past those hours and we were doing nothing of the sort. Students could be sneaking into the kitchens or into the restricted section of the library-" Hermione began to list off a variety of offenses that could occur at those hours that had nothing to do with sexual activity. She heard Draco mutter something about being a teacher's pet under his breath.

"Precisely" McGonagall agreed with Hermione and then looked towards Draco disapprovingly.

"So, when do we start these new rounds?" he asked with an agitated tone and an added eye roll.

"Tomorrow night. Meet here at my class room to begin. Your shift ends at two. If you encounter anything you are to bring the students directly to me. You will not take any punishments into your own hands. Is that understood?"

"Yes professor" Hermione responded. Draco nodded.

"Good. You are both excused. I'll see you back here tomorrow night"

Draco bolted out like he couldn't wait to be away from the both of them. Hermione thanked the Professor before excusing herself back to the Gryffindor common room. Draco was nowhere to been seen by the time she made it into the corridor.

/

Harry and Ron were both up and waiting for her when she made it back to the common room.

"I see you survived your second encounter with the ferret" observed Ron.

"He's a rodent Ron. Unpleasant and irritating but not difficult to deal with" she smartly responded as she sat between them on the large couch.

"So, how was the meeting?" Harry asked.

She shrugged, "Brief. She just elaborated on our duties. We begin training tomorrow for our night rounds. I'll have to start those with Malfoy but we'll only be teamed up for a few weeks"

"Watch your back" Ron warned.

"I'm not worried. Malfoy is just a lot of mouth. I can tune him out. If he decides to act like a child, I'll just have to treat him as such"

"Hopefully you'll catch him breaking a few rules and you can get him stripped of his title?" hoped Ron.

"I doubt he'd be so daft as to stretch the rules in front of me. But I have no doubt he'll be taking advantage of his position- the slimy git he is." Hermione could only imagine the trouble Draco was going to cause for the students that he didn't care much for. Which was nearly everyone. He'd been a tyrant as a prefect and she still couldn't understand how he'd managed to slither himself up to the standing of Head Boy.

As tempting as the idea was, Hermione knew she would never go out of her way to sabotage Draco's standing as Head Boy. He could be King of Hogwarts for all she cared, as long as he left her alone.

.

.

.

.

A/N: This story is a little slow to get rolling. I know exactly where I'm heading, it's just frustrating waiting to get there...*growl* Plus I'm pretty sure the world is trying to kill me with homework, sinus infections and closing shifts. Well world, bring it on! *chokes and dies* ...I'm okay! Anywho, remember to review! x


	3. Guided Tours

Hermione was early as she waited in McGonagall's classroom for Draco to arrive.

She could see him standing outside the doorway talking to a couple of his friends. It looked like Pansy and Blaise.

Pansy peeked her head into the class for a brief moment and looked around. Hermione watched as she shuddered at the sight of her. She turned back to Draco, her hand placed on his shoulder and Hermione could make out the words, 'ick' and 'I feel sorry for you mate' come in from the hall. They all left as Draco made his way into the classroom, a stupid arrogant smile placed on his face.

It was immediately wiped away as he looked at Hermione and remembered he'd be spending the next four hours with her.

"Where's the professor?" he asked as he leaned against the wall near the doorway, as far away from her as possible.

"She's grading scrolls in her office. She still has five minutes left."

"How long do we have to work together for?" Draco asked with a look of anticipated dread.

"She didn't say precisely. She just said for the next few weeks. I'd imagine until she feels confident that we can handle the rounds on our own"

"I don't know what she thinks a mudblood is going to do to help me" he muttered under his breath.

"I can hear you ferret"

"Good"

Hermione scowled at him. "Don't worry; I'm not thrilled to be stuck with you for the rest of the night either. I'm going to be keeping an eye on you more so than the students"

"You're damn right Granger. First chance I get I'm going to stun you and leave you tied up in broom closet somewhere no one can hear you" Draco bluffed.

"You're such a child"

"You think I'm kidding?" his eye brow rose.

"Malfoy, the only thing you know how to capture is a snitch and that's only if Harry isn't on the field with you"

He glowered at her with distain but held his remark in as McGonagall's office opened and she walked out. "I trust the two of you are getting along?"

"Of course" said Hermione. Draco gave the professor a half smile and walked further into the room to sit down near the front of the class.

"No need to sit down Mr. Malfoy. We'll be leaving right away. Follow me"

Hermione stood up and they followed the professor out of the room and began to walk the corridors.

"There are ten different routes that you can be assigned to. We don't have them patrolled each night. If it is found that you are tipping students off as to which corridors are being patrolled on which nights, you will be stripped of your title." She warned, looking predominantly towards Draco. "Before you leave tonight I will give you a set schedule of which routes to take. Most of these routes are the same as when you were prefects with a couple added. For example, you may be assigned to the outside grounds."

"Will that include patrolling the forbidden forest Professor?" asked Hermione.

McGonagall nodded, "As well as the apparition point near the front gate."

Hermione felt like she was practically skipping as she increased her stride to match with the Professors. She always walked like a woman with a mission. Hermione admired that. She analyzed her own stride as they walked, thinking of ways she could improve it.

They stopped at the kitchen entrance.

"This is the beginning point of shift eight. When you come here you will relieve the staff on duty and proceed this way" they trailed McGonagall as she showed them the route. She continued to speak as they walked. "Now have common sense here. If you hear something or sense that something is off, of course, leave the set route and investigate. There are no precise routes only guidelines to make sure that the majority of the school is being supervised at all times."

They walked the entire route without incident. McGonagall continued to speak with them throughout the tour. If someone had been breaking rules, they would have had fair warning of their approach. When they finished walking the route McGonagall handed them both a small stack of papers.

"These are incident forms. Review them, fill one out for practice. These are to be filled out within twenty four hours of bringing a student into a professor. They are to be submitted for every incident. No matter how insignificant you may find it. You can bring it directly to the professor you went to or you may drop it off in Filch's office"

Hermione and Draco both skimmed through the forms. They were simple enough.

The professor looked to both of them. "Were there are any questions?"

They both quietly shook their heads no.

"Very well then. Tomorrow, same time. You will be meeting with Professor Snape to go over the outside routes. After that you will start your routes together."

Draco had a look of glee in his eye at the prospect of finishing their last training day with Snape. He knew that Snape viewed Hermione as an insufferable know-it-all. It would make for an entertaining night on his part.

Hermione refused to showcase her look of dread as she heard McGonagall speak the words 'Professor Snape'. She wouldn't allow either of them to push her buttons the next day. If she remained quiet and professional neither would have leverage to torment her with.

They were both dismissed and walked back to their respective common rooms without a look or a goodbye.

/

Hermione made her way down through the dungeons and towards Snape's room. Before she even got to the door she could see Draco and Snape waiting in the hall. Draco was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, a smart smirk planted on his face.

"You're late" said Snape disapprovingly.

Hermione was ten minutes early. She opened her mouth to say something but decided it best not to argue.

Snape turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction of her. She had to rush to catch up with them. He lead them directly outside and showed them the outside routes that they would be following.

"You are, under no circumstance, to enter the forbidden forest past the outskirts. Hagrid is out here and if any event occurs that requires immediate attention, you will go to him. No hero play will be necessary" he looked directly at Hermione as he said this.

Draco was grinning, waiting for Hermione to respond so that Snape could put her into her place. Hermione could feel Draco's expectant eyes on her but she refused to say a word. Her eyes remained fixed and forward as they continued down the path.

"You are to report _any_ student found in non-compliance with the rules. This includes your friends. No playing favorites to the boy who lived. Even the defender of the world is eligible for detention"

No. No reaction. She refused to give either of them the satisfaction of seeing her frustrated.

They walked toward the quittich place.

"For some reason, every student with an inability to control their hormones thinks that the quittich bleachers are the one place no one would think to look.", said Snape with a tone of annoyance. "Check here frequently. You'll nearly always find students where they don't belong"

"You hear that Granger? Make sure you and Weasel find someone else to do your midnight snogging" jested Malfoy with no protest from Snape.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to walk in silence.

She put up with another half hour of their insensitive poking and insinuations before they began to head back to the castle. She was fully tense and annoyed when Snape finally dismissed them.

"Don't forget that your rounds begin tomorrow. You'll be assigned to route four. You should be familiar with it from your routes as prefects. Any last questions?"

Hermione shook her head.

Snape looked to her amused, "Granger? Are you sure? I hardly ever find you this quiet without a pressing question. Can we hope that you have you forgotten how to speak?"

"No professor" she gritted between her teeth, "Everything is clear"

"No clafications? Unnecessary statements or facts? No need to outshine Draco here with your oversized intellect?" he kept pressing her buttons.

"….No" her jaw was grinding.

Draco was smiling like a kitten. She wanted to punch the grin off of his face.

There were a few moments of silence as Snape waited for Hermione to say something as if he didn't believe that she was really done.

"Very well then" Snape finally let off. "Tomorrow night. Don't be late" he turned and walked back to his classroom.

Hermione pushed herself past Draco, elbowing him in the process as she walked away from them and headed back to the common room. She could hear Draco laughing behind her.

.

.

.

.

So, I'm pretty overwhelmed with my schedule right now. Work is really busy and school is demanding. So my updates to this will be a bit slower than my other stories. My goal is to update once a week at least. So I apologize for the slow pace. I'll do my best to update as often as I can. Hope you liked the chapter. Review! Thanks! XD


	4. First Rounds

Hermione had to look through her old prefect's manual to remind herself where route four began.

"That's right" she spoke aloud to herself as she recalled, "it's over by the Divination room."

She put her manual away and tucked her wand in securely.

"If you're not back by two thirty I'm coming to look for you" warned Ron protectively as Hermione passed by him in the common room.

"I'll be fine Ron. I'm a grown witch, I have a wand and I know how to use it."

"Far better than Malfoy, that's for sure" agreed Harry.

"I'll see you boys in the morning." She looked directly to Ron, "Don't wait up for me. I'll be fine. Malfoy may be arrogant and rude, but he's not stupid. I doubt he'll try to attack me without his goons"

"I wouldn't put it past him. Just be sure to watch your back 'Mione" said Ron.

"Sure Ron, Night" Hermione slipped out of the portrait hole and made her way up to towards the Divination Room.

She arrived at five minutes to ten. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. She leaned against the wall and waited. If he stood her up she would be sure to let McGonagall know. The moment he slipped up she was going to be sure to report his error. She would never lie to get his title removed but she wouldn't refrain from gladly sharing the truth either.

Hermione smirked at the idea of Draco sulking from being ratted out. She could just imagine him stomping his foot in tantrum, his blonde hair flying about as he shook his head like a child.

The pleasant little day dream she was having was rudely interrupted by Draco poking her in the side with his wand.

Immediately, her reflex whipped her wand out and she had Draco slammed against the wall, her wand pressed aggressively into his neck.

Draco strained his head up, away from the point of her wand. "What the hell mudblood. What do you think you're doing?"

"S-sorry, you startled me" Hermione apologized as she stepped back hastily and put her wand away.

Draco brushed his clothes off as if she had dirtied his robes, a disgusted scowl prominent on his face. "Watch where you point that thing, I could have you expelled for that, you know?"

"You pointed your wand at me first-"

"I _poked_ you to get your attention"

"Poked, pointed; same thing. I already apologized, alright? So, lay off." Hermione snapped, ending the argument before it continued. "Anyway, you're late"

"I'm right on time"

"To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is to be disruptive" Hermione quoted smartly at him. She couldn't recall who'd originally said it but her father use to quote it to her all the time and she was rather fond of it.

Draco rolled his eyes, "You would think that. Whatever, let's just get this round over. I want to get back early"

"Our round ends at two"

"None of the professors are going to care if we cut it thirty minutes short"

"Yes they will. You're not going to abandon me either. Besides, why do you need to leave early? What could you possibly have to do at one thirty in the morning?"

Draco looked at her like she was the most naive person to walk the face of the earth. "Really?"

Hermione realized then what he was alluding to and blushed, "Draco, first of all, that is _completely_ inappropriate" The idea of him humping that pug Parkinson made her nauseous.

"You thought it" Draco interjected.

"Also," Hermione continued to lecture him, "If you can do…_that _at one thirty than surely you can wait until two or later. You should schedule your…arrangements better next time. I refuse to finish the round by myself, besides, it's dangerous."

"Dangerous? Trust me Granger; no lust crazed maniac is going to jump out of the shadows to attack you. If anything, that bush on your head would be sure to repel any would-be attackers."

"Screw you Malfoy"

"Never in a million years" Draco snided.

Hermione huffed in anger and turned on her heel as she began to walk the route. Draco followed her several paces behind. The first hour of their route was lead in complete and total silence maintaining a wide distance apart.

The silence didn't bother Hermione in the slightest. In fact, she preferred it. It enabled her to pay more attention to her surroundings and know if anything was out of place. She'd been around the Weasley twins long enough to sense when mischief was afoot. It was typically subtle give a ways one had to watch out for. It helped be to alert and focused.

Her focus was suddenly broken by the sound of whistling coming from behind her. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Do you mind?"

Draco whistled louder.

Hermione stopped walking and turned around. "Stop whistling. If anyone is out here, they're going to know we're patrolling"

"No one is out here"

"You don't know that"

"Yes, I do."

"How could you know that?"

'Fine, I don't know but honestly- I don't care. Why do you _want_ to catch students and get them into trouble? Now, if someone runs out in front of us or we hear screaming or something then fine, I can understand needing to patrol. But I'm not out here _looking_ to find an incident that I have to fill more paper work out for. I have enough to do with my homework and I don't even do that all of the time."

"If you don't do your homework then how did you manage to become head boy?"

"My father has connections" bragged Draco. "I've known I'd be head boy since first year"

"Sure you did Malfoy" Hermione refused to believe that the title of Head boy could be bought. Draco just didn't want to appear as a good student in front of her. Merlin forbid they had anything in common.

"The incident reports are only two pages long" she told him.

"Two pages too many"

"You're just lazy"

"And you're a suck up" Draco shot back.

"Draco we have three hours of this shift left and Merlin only knows how many more routes we're going to have to work together. So, we need to find a way to get through this in a civil manner"

"I'd have an easier time being civil to a mutt." Draco sneered.

Hermione glared knives at him. "You are so foul"

"You've said." Draco walked past her at a quick pace. Hermione caught up to him and proceed to walk in line with him, making sure to stay on the opposite end of the corridor.

The next hour was spent sulking in quiet anger. It wasn't until half past midnight when they heard a ruckus coming from in the Great Hall.

Draco looked to Hermione with apprehension. Hermione drew her wand, "Did you hear that?"

It sounded like metal crashing against metal and stone.

Draco shook his head and hesitantly took a step back. Hermione took hold of his wrist and forced him forward with her as she rushed towards the source of the noise.

She pushed the doors to the Great Hall forcefully open. Draco had lost some of the color in his face as Hermione dragged him through.

"Peeves!" Hermione screamed out.

Peeves was floating near the ceiling snickering with glee. He had four house elves sitting in large pots and was levitating them. He had been crashing them into one another and occasionally missing his target, causing a couple to slam straight into the wall.

The elves looked like they were on the brink of being sick as they held their heads in their tiny hands.

"Put them down this instant!" Hermione ordered with shrill authority.

"Ahhh Granger, no fun. We was just playin'." said Peeves innocently.

"Playing? What kind of twisted, sick game were you playing?"

"Bumber cars. One of the muggle born wizards told me about it and I thought the elves might want to play. I was only bein' friendly. Geesh" Peeves slowly brought the elves down inside their metal pots.

The first elf wobbled as his feet slowly touched the ground. He had to help the other elves out, they had been shaken up far worse than he had.

"Go back to the kitchens" Draco instructed them.

They didn't respond. It was better off. Draco was pretty sure they would hurl if they opened their mouths. None of them looked very good.

"You're in a lot of trouble peeves" continued Hermione.

"No I'm not. I wasn't harming or messing with any students, I didn't make a mess, and I didn't hurt anything-"

"You didn't hurt anything? You just traumatized those poor elves!"

"Elves don't count as things"

Draco nodded, "He's got a point"

"Shut it" Hermione snapped at Draco then turned back to face Peeves. "I'm going straight to Filch with this Peeves. He'll send the Bloody Baron after you, you know"

"Shhhhh" Peeves floated down to be eye level with her, his mouth clamped over her mouth. "Don't say his name. He might hear you and come down."

Hermione backed away from his touch, it was ice cold but it didn't cool her anger towards him a bit. "Good, I'd be glad to inform him of the ruckus you've been causing" Hermione bluffed. The truth was that the Blood Baron gave her chills too; the last thing she wanted was to have him enter the Great Hall in that moment.

"Just let it go Granger," Draco whined from behind her. "I really don't feel like filling out an incident report"

"Malfoy, if I hear you complain about that form one more time, I swear-"she took her wand out and pointed it directly at Peeves. "Now come with us Peeves. We're going to Filch"

Peeves hung his head and glided behind the two Heads as they made their way to Filch's office. Hermione couldn't tell who was sulking harder, Peeves or Malfoy as they made their way in and were immediately handed two incident reports to fill out.

Draco and Hermione didn't escape Filch's office for the rest of the night. Even though it was nearing two in the morning, Filch had taken full advantage of their company and spent the last hour telling them horrific stories of the old methods of punishments and the legendary "pranks" that had taken place over the years past.

Hermione yawned with boredom but past it off as being tired. "Filch, it's been lovely chatting with you but it's getting quite late. Mal-Draco and I really shouldn't have taken this much time away from our route. We've really got to go now"

"I understand Ms. Granger" said Filch with a crude smile. "Don't hesitate to come to me for anything. Always happy to help the Head boy and girl clear the halls of menace."

"Night" Hermione departed the room as quickly as possible, Draco not far behind.

"Thanks Granger" said Draco sarcastically, his voice filled with annoyance.

"What?"

"I needed to be out of here thirty minutes ago. If you had just let Peeves go-"

"You weren't going to leave early Malfoy. I already told you that so stop whining. At least you got to spend the rest of the route sitting down instead of walking around the castle"

"Whatever, when's our next patrol?"

"In two days. We have a meeting tomorrow. Didn't you get the owl? "

"Yes, but I didn't read it. I assumed you would"

"Don't assume that" Hermione warned him with irritation. Harry and Ron constantly did that to her, assumed they didn't need to be prepared because she would be. "We have to lead a group of prefects through route three after dinner. Don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah. Is that it?"

"That's all Malfoy. See you tomorrow"

Draco didn't acknowledge her as he hastily walked past her on his way to the Slytherin common room. Pansy would be furious for having to wait because he was finishing his duties with the 'mudblood'.

Hermione could help but let the thought give her a smile.

.

.

.

.

.

A:N/ I apologize for the delayed update. School and work are priority right now and I'm doing my best to stay on top of my writing but it's going to take me a bit to adjust. I thank you for reading and for all of your reviews! It really drives me to stay on top of my updates the best I can. Also, if you're anxious for some more Dramione, check out my new ficlet series 'Flashes of Dramione' or the other story I'm writing atm called, 'Torn'. Thanks! XD


	5. Quidditch Pitch

A group of prefects were eagerly awaiting them in front of the Great Hall. Hermione was grateful to find that Malfoy was on time.

"Now remember, be respectful" she said directly to him before acknowledging the group in front of her.

"Hello again everyone. I hope things have been going well for you thus far. Now, the route we're going to be covering is route three. If you would pull out your school maps," There was a rustling of papers as the prefects reached into their bags and pulled out their maps that had various colors drawn through, showing them the different routes. , "Excellent. You'll see that route three doesn't begin here. Who can tell me where it starts and ends?"

A prefect boy in Ravenclaw robes raised his hand, "It's over by the Gryffindor commons Ms. Granger and ends on the second floor main stairwell."

"Very good. Now if you'll kindly follow us, we'll head there now"

Hermione lead the group towards the Gryffindor commons as Draco walked near the back of the group. He was speaking to a couple of the prefect girls. He didn't look like he was answering questions, it looked like he was flirting with them; but at least he was participating.

"Excellent. Now when walking a patrol, you will always have partners as prefects. For a few of you this may change, depending on the route and time of your shirt. All incidents will be reported to either Draco, myself or any of the school professors."

Hermione looked to the back of the group. The girls were giggling now, one of them hanging on Draco's shoulder. He was completely distracting. "Also, I'm sure if you ask him nicely, Draco would be happy to help any of you fill out your incident reports"

Draco looked up clueless, clearly having no idea why his name had just been said. A few prefects just looked back him, noting him mentally as a resource.

"Right, follow me, "Hermione continued to walk the route through and answer all questions that came her way.

It didn't take long to finish the route and disband the meeting. Hermione was slightly surprised to see Draco approach her after the prefects had all left.

"I really don't understand why they even need me to come to these things. You do everything anyway."

"Would you like to participate more actively? You're more than welcome to"

"No, you're doing fine. I'd rather supervise you anyway"

"You weren't supervising anything Malfoy. You were flirting the entire time. Which, I thought you were with Parkinson?"

"I am. But I find it wise to keep my options open. That's all. Does it make you envious Granger? It must be dis-settling to know that the only man who looks at you that way is a Weasley" Draco made a nauseous face in mock pity of her.

"You repulse me" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Where is our route tomorrow?"

"Malfoy, you got the same owl as me. Why didn't you read it?"

"Just tell me"

"We have the quidditch pitch tomorrow night. Be on time, please"

"I was on time"

"Early then"

"I don't know. I'll think about it. Not sure I can stand an extra five minutes of you"

"Har har, very funny. Anything else?"

"Of course not. I'll be dreading the hours until I have to see you again" Draco turned and walked away from her.

/

Hermione sat next to Ron and Harry in their usual spot in the Great Hall while they ate dinner.

"Is the ferret still head boy?" asked Ron.

"Unfortunately. No mistakes yet. But I'm still hoping" said Hermione as she refilled her glass.

As if on queue Draco and Pansy walked past their bench. Pansy was laughing as she clung onto Draco's shoulder like a hawk. The two of them stopped right in front of Hermione. Ron gave Draco a distinct glare.

"Wow Granger, that's quite a plate. Bulking up to catch a Weasley are you? I've heard his mother is quite large and his sister isn't far behind." She cackled. "You only need a few more bites and you're nearly there. You'll be the biggest cow Weasley's ever see."

Draco chortled and led Pansy away as they continued to pass by the table, laughing distinctly about mudbloods and Weasleys.

Ron's face already matched his hair color. "Just give me the okay 'Mione and I'll hex her with boils. Worse even, I'll-"

"Forget it Ron. She's just jealous because I've been spending every night with her boyfriend." Replied Hermione smartly.

"When you say it like that, I want to gag. I honestly do" said Ron pushing his plate away in jest. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Perhaps I should catch Parkinson doing something out of line. That'll rough up Malfoy's feathers a bit" Hermione stabbed her fork into the steak on her plate. Suddenly she didn't have much of an appetite. She folded her arms, and leaned forward over the table.

"Don't listen to that dolt 'Mione. You're gorgeous and I happen to think you don't eat enough."

"That's because you eat everything Ron" said Hermione with a small smile. He could sense she was joking and smiled back.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Harry, do you know who that hag reminds me of?" she asked with an amused smile of recollection.

"Hmm?"

"Cruella Deville"

They both laughed heartily. "You're right. She's tall, boney, cruel and wicked just like her. I bet you she's hiding dead puppies under her robes right at this moment-"

"She probably devours their blood for her nourishment" Hermione continued as they laughed in an uproar.

"101 Dalmatians: Return of the Evil Vampire Hag"

Hermione was laughing too hard to respond.

"What on earth are the two of you talking about?" asked Ron in complete confusion. "You both look like you're mad"

Hermione shook her head and waved her hand for him to excuse them as she continued to giggle.

"It's a muggle movie" explained Harry. "She just reminds us of a character in it, that's all. Never mind."

"I just wish I could warn Malfoy about who he was with. Imagine if I said that to him. He'd look at me like I'd gone mad."

"Even if he knew what we were talking about I wouldn't warn him. She's exactly what he deserves"

"That's true" Hermione agreed. She picked her fork back up and finished the food on her plate, feeling much better being surrounded by her friends.

/

Hermione dragged herself to the quidditch pitch to meet Malfoy for their rounds that night. She wasn't much in the mood to be putting up with him that night. He was already there when she arrived, leaning against the Hufflepuff post with his broom in hand.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Hermione with an annoyed tone.

"I thought I could supervise the pitch from up there," he pointed upwards, "While you walk around down here. I'll be able to see you from the air. So if, I dunno, Hagrid tries to eat you or something; I can watch and tell everyone what happened later on."

Hermione wanted to punch him in the arm so bad. But knowing Malfoy he'd make a bigger deal of it and over exaggerate the act. Probably say she tried to murder him. "Put that away. You're not going to fly around while I do all the work."

"You could get a broom and join me."

"No," she shook her head adamantly. "Not going to happen." Hermione hated flying and she hated heights.

"I don't want to walk around all night. We're outside, we're at the quidditch pitch. This is the only round that I can fly on." Draco whined.

"I don't care. You're not going to strand me down here."

"Whatever Granger. You're so dull" spat Draco irritably.

"Put it away" she reiterated.

"Whatever" he sulked off and put the broom away. He took his sweet time to walk back to where she was waiting.

"Are you going to sulk like a child the entire two hours?"

Draco ignored her and walked ahead of her.

"We're going to do this again? Great" Hermione ran a few paces to catch up with him and walked alongside him in silence.

The sky became significantly darker and the stars began to pop out all over the sky. The grass around them was illuminated by the reflection of the moon shining off of the lake.

"It's really pretty out here" said Hermione quietly taking in the natural scene around them. It had been an hour of walking and she was the first to say anything to break the silence between them. Draco just shrugged and kept walking, his hands thrust in his pockets.

"And this night breeze, it's perfect" said Hermione calmly as she shut her eyes and inhaled the night air that flowed gently past her.

"Perfect night for flying" Draco muttered bitterly.

"Really Malfoy? Get off it"

"Granger, no one is out here" stated Malfoy with agitation. "Everyone is inside sleeping or what not. Nothing is going to happen out here on this boring night. Why does it matter?"

"Fine, whatever Malfoy. Go get your broom and fly around like a child when you're supposed to be attending to your responsibilities with me. I don't really care." Snapped Hermione. "You can go get Cruella from the school, fly her up to the astronomy tower and drop her off of it for all I care."

"Who? What are you talking about? You sound deranged."

"Nothing. If you're going to go, then just go"

"Right, thanks for the permission _mother_" Draco smart mouthed her as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"If I was your mother, I'd kill myself Malfoy" Hermione shouted after him and stormed away in the opposite direction. She was better off doing the rounds by herself. She could handle anything that may come up. Better yet, if she encountered a professor, they would want to know where Malfoy was and she'd finally have a pot of hot water to boil him in.

Hermione smiled at the idea.

Besides, it was a beautiful night outside. Malfoy was just spoiling it with his bratty attitude. She continued to stroll around the outside of the pitch as she looked upwards and star gazed, picking out her favorite constellations and reminding herself of the myths behind them. Hermione was finally starting to relax when she heard the sound of rustling feet approaching her at a fast pace. She wasted no time in drawing her wand and whipping back around.

It was Draco and he was running towards her.

"Malfoy? What's wrong?"

When he got closer to her, she could see that he was smiling.

"Granger, you have got to see this"

"What? Is everything alright? Where's your broom?"

"Just come here" Draco coaxed her along and started to jog back to where he'd just come from. Hermione picked her pace up and followed him. He led her back to the broom closet and signed for her to be quiet by pressing his finger up against his lips.

Hermione looked towards him with a confused expression. He waved his hand for her to come closer.

"Listen" he whispered with a childish amusement.

Hermione's brow was furrowed with confusion as she stood next to the broom closet. Her ear pressed against the wood of the door.

Suddenly she gasped, clutched her hands over her mouth and jumped back. Draco was giggling with glee.

'No Way' she mouthed towards him. He just nodded his head and listened in again.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears and at the same time she couldn't deny her curiosity. It was against everything in her moral fiber but she walked closer to the closet and pressed her ear against the wood again.

There it was again; the distinct sound of two people moaning.

It felt so wrong to be listening in on this and yet it was exciting. Hermione knew she should knock on the door and tell who ever was in there to come out and stop what they were doing that instant, but she just couldn't deny her curiosity this time. Also, Draco wasn't making fun of her for listening. He seemed more amused with the situation than she was intrigued. The noises she was hearing were more than intriguing her. They were…turning her on? Hermione blushed profusely and backed away from the closet.

Draco pointed to the door then made a provocative motion with his hips before he started laughing again.

"We should go" she whispered. Even though she was passionate about maintaining rules, the idea of breaking up the fiasco inside the closet embarrassed her. Hermione was a complete virgin. She'd never played around, or crossed any gray lines. Ever.

"No way" Draco whispered back and listened back in. "They're really goin at it. Who do you suppose it is?

"I don't know" Hermione turned redder. "I don't care. I don't want to think about. Can we just- can we go? Now? Please?" she pleaded.

"What's the matter with you Granger? It got you all hot and bothered? When's the last time Weasley did that to you? Feeling jealous?"

"I've never!" she gasped, appalled. "How dare you! I'm not some tramp Malfoy!"

Draco laughed to himself again and listened in. "You know what they say Granger. Lady in the streets, freak in the sheets. Anyway, I think they're close. You sure you don't want to hear this? People are hilarious when they cum. I wish we could see their faces" he tried to peek through the cracks in the wood to get a look at the couple inside.

"Sick Malfoy"

Hermione walked away from the closet. She couldn't listen to much more of this. She hoped they were nearly done so she could end this round and go back to the common room.

Draco was practically snorting in laughter as he listened to the couple inside the closet reach their climax.

"Let's go" Hermione begged. She really didn't want to be there when they stepped out of the closet.

"What happened to maintaining responsibility Granger?" Draco threw back at her.

"Malfoy, I'll let you leave early every round so that you can go shag your stick thin, sickly-hag of a girlfriend if we can just leave _now_. Please?"

The desperation in her tone only pushed him further. Draco raised his fist and knocked on the door.

You could hear the couple inside stop breathing.

"We know you're in there. You have two seconds to put your clothes back on and get out here or we're coming in there after you." warned Draco.

Hermione could feel the heat emanating off of her face.

"Geez Granger. You're blushing like a sinner in church." Draco noted with an amused tone. His attention was brought back to the closet as the door slowly pushed open revealing a very flustered Seamus Finnigan and an extremely embarrassed Parvati Patil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A:N/ I realize this update took way to long but I've just been that busy. Sorry. I'm competing in a Biggest Loser Program in my city. In case you're curious; I'm at 25 pounds weight loss right now in four weeks and there are 8 more weeks left in my program. I'm doing that on top of work and school which is why I've been so negligent. But I promise I'm not going to leave this story high and dry. It'll just take me a big longer than planned. If you want more to read check out my other stories; Torn and Flashes of Dramione. Thanks for reading! Remember to REVIEW! Thanks!


	6. Caught

"Okay that's disgusting" commented Draco. "I'm glad I didn't just open the door."

"Fuck you Malfoy" said Seamus as they walked out.

"Sorry about this Seamus" muttered Hermione. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this awkward and out of place. Parvati's face clearly expressed the way she felt in that moment.

"Looks like we're going to have to go to McGonagall for this one aren't we, Granger?"

"You know what we have to do Malfoy" Hermione glared at him. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Follow us fornicators" joked Draco with glee.

Seamus took Parvati's hand and followed Draco back into the castle. Hermione straggled behind the group, clutching her arms around her center. She should have just let the ferret take his broom from the beginning. Seamus and Parvati were going to hate her after this. She hoped no one would know that she was the one who stumbled upon them doing…what they were doing…

She felt herself blushing again. She'd expected to catch students snogging, sure. But really, to be doing…that…at school? She couldn't imagine. Draco was a different story. She was pretty sure he didn't have any kind of moral code. Nothing he did surprised her anymore.

Too soon they arrived at McGonagall's office. It was well past one. She was not going to appreciate being woken up.

Draco enthusiastically knocked at her door. Hermione heard her feet scuffle across the floor as she approached them and drew closer.

She was clearly not amused to find Draco standing at her door smiling back at her.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy? What could you possibly need at this hour of the night?"

"Professor, I found Finnegan and Patil here in the broom closet just mere minutes ago. Care to tell the professor what the two of you were doing there, Finnegan?"

Seamus kept quiet and just glared daggers at him.

"No? Well professor I actually _heard_ them from across the pitch before I caught them. Seamus here had Patil wrapped around his-"

"That's quite enough Mr. Malfoy" McGonagall stopped him before he continued. I get the picture. Ms Patil, Mr. Finnegan I don't need to tell you how deplorable that accusation is. Ms. Granger is there truth to Mr. Malfoy's testament?"

Hermione quickly nodded her head, but like Seamus; she refused to say anything. Her face was turning bright red from embarrassment, his from anger. Courtesy of Malfoy.

"Well then. I'm very disappointed in the both of you. And on school grounds no less? Ms. Granger you may file an incident report and have it on my desk in the morning. As for the two of you, I'll have you in my office no later than 7 tomorrow to discuss your punishment. And don't let me catch the two of you together after hours again. Is that clear? Now go back to your commons, all of you. I need to sleep before I get another migraine" McGonagall groaned and shut the door in their face.

"You're a dead man Malfoy" Seamus growled at Draco's smiling face. He took Parvati's hand and they walked away together.

"I am _not_ writing the incident report on that one Draco." Said Hermione as they turned away and walked out of McGonagall's classroom.

"It'll be easy Granger. All you have to do is write that we caught them having sex. You do know what that is don't you? S-e-x? Or is that not how muggle's breed? I'm not really sure how animals do it, you see?"

"Fuck you". He made her sick.

"Chill out Granger. I get it. No need to know about sex if you're never going to have it. I'll write the damn report this time. But trust me; it'll be much nice on Finnegan's behalf if you were to write it. I might just add a few…smutty details." He teased.

"I don't care" Hermione felt nauseous. "I can't write it. I need to go. Goodnight Malfoy." She didn't wait for him to respond as she rushed forward and sped walked her way back to the common room.

.

.

.

.

.

A:N/ Sorry for the short update. Promise next will be longer. I finished the biggest loser and I lost 59 pounds in the program. 71 so far since I've started my weight loss journey. My team won first place. I got top girl and 5th overall. So I'm pretty excited about that. Hopefully I'll have lost more time to write and work on this as well as Torn. So keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. Thanks!


	7. Altercation

Hermione avoided Parvati and Seamus as much as possible the next day. She hadn't told Ron and Harry what she and Draco had come across during their rounds the previous night. It was too embarrassing to bring up.

Luckily, she would have another three days until she had to do rounds with Draco again and she had the weekend off of head girl duties. She was sure Draco would try to find a way to make fun of her or push the embarrassing situation in her face. So to avoid encountering him, she spent the majority of the next three days studying in the common room.

She enjoyed having the extra time to spend with Harry and Ron. It seemed to go by far too quickly and before Hermione realized, she was approaching the apparition point for her and Draco's next round.

Hermione greeted Draco with a forced tone, "Malfoy"

"Granger" he responded and they began to walk the route, bordering the forbidden forest.

After a short while, Hermione broke the silence between them. "Did you fill out the incident report?"

"For what?" asked Draco obliviously.

"For…you know…the _incident_ that occurred during our last round. You said you'd do it."

"No, you told me I'd do it." Draco corrected her.

"Well, did you?" pressed Hermione impatiently.

"Why? Did you want to read it Granger? Would the recollection turn you on again?"

Hermione blushed furiously and fought back the urge to punch him in the arm. "You are so rude" she gritted between her teeth.

"What? Is it the truth? You have the hotts for Finnegan _and_ Weasley now? Wow, and all this time I thought you were frigid. I never could have imagined you were such a tramp. I wonder what Pansy will think of this."

"Don't you dare talk to your she-devil about me Malfoy" fumed Hermione. "I am not a tramp and I do_ not_ have the hotts for Seamus or for Ron." She defended herself.

Her step turned into more of a stomp as Draco continued to press her buttons. She was aware that this was his intention; he only wanted to get a reaction out of her. Unfortunately, it was working.

"Pretty sure they're the only men within your league in this school Granger. Better lower your expectations if you want to lose that precious virginity of yours eventually."

Hermione was flabbergasted with his blatantness. "My virginity is none of your business Malfoy. And how impertinent of you to assume I'm a virgin."

Draco laughed, "As if you could be anything but."

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione, offended.

Draco looked at her as if she were crazy. "Are you serious? Look at you Granger. You're a mess half the time, you usually resemble a wild beaver when I see you, you never shut that mouth of yours and-"

"You can stop now Malfoy."

"No, you should know why you're so repulsive. You have some modifications to make if you're hoping on snagging a human being one of these days."

"You are the crudest person I have ever met in my life Malfoy. You are so arrogant and yet you have nothing to be truly proud of. Your foundation is weak and everyone knows that you're a self-conscious coward at heart. So, keep running your mouth the way you are. At the end of the day it's going to be you who are alone and unhappy because you have no morals or values."

"Is that so?" Draco responded, nearly amused with her fiery retort, "Well-"

Hermione cut him off, "And just so you know. You're girlfriend isn't much more attractive than Seamus. She looks ill half the time and she scrunches her face up as if she has something foul permanently stuck under her nose. Which is a side effect of being around you too long, I'm sure. She's wicked, surly and her head is filled with rocks. So if that is the kind of woman you hope to achieve, congratulations! You found exactly what you deserve!"

Hermione stormed off ahead of him.

Draco followed her. "How dare you mudblood."

Hermione stormed back around to face him. "How dare _I_? Don't you dare call me a mudblood Malfoy."

"Or what_ mudblood_?"

Hermione wanted badly to take out her wand and hex him into the next century. But she knew better. Taking out her wand would only drastically escalate things and having her title of head girl revoked was the last thing she wanted. Hermione bit her tongue and said nothing.

"Nothing to say Granger? Backing out of a fight you know you can't win?"

"You're not worth it Malfoy"

"Not worth it? Granger, I'll have you know I'm worth at least ten of you. So is Pansy. Your kind is worthless in this world. Less than a muggle, as at least they know their place."

"Malfoy, I think you're just angry that you'll never in your life be able to get a girl like me. So keep making up lies about how great Pansy is and how much she's worth. You're only lying to yourself. Everyone knows she's cheap and easy. You know that best of all, don't you?." Hermione said with a smart smirk on her face.

"Keep smiling mudblood. When this war ends, I'll own you. Remember that" Draco threatened.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Malfoy? To own someone like me? That would way you could know what it's like to touch someone with worth? " Hermione provoked.

Hermione was shocked and caught off guard when Draco grabbed her violently. "Don't think you're off limits to me mudblood. Keep running that smart mouth of yours and see what comes to you" he threatened and a low, calloused tone.

When Hermione recovered from the shock of being grabbed so forcefully, she reclaimed her voice, "That's good Malfoy. Keep pretending you know how to be a man. You should probably get that down first before you try to become a decent wizard."

Hermione could see Draco's jaw tense as he grinded his teeth in frustration. She could feel his muscles going tense and realized she should stop provoking him if she wanted to avoid a serious altercation.

Draco tightened his grip on her for a moment as he evaluated in his mind his next course of action. Hermione spoke up before he made up his mind.

"You have three seconds to let go of me Malfoy before I seriously hurt you" warned Hermione with intensity in her eyes.

She didn't expect what came next.

Draco smiled at her.

He smiled at her like he knew something she didn't and it unsettled her.

He released his grip and walked away. She didn't stop him leaving. That night, she preferred to finish the round on her own.

.

.

.

.

.

A:N/ Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'll try not to do that again. I'm feeling like this story is finally coming off the ground. Which means more frequent updates! Yay! I'm going to try to make this shorter than The Possibility but I'm realizing that might now happen. We'll see. Let me know what you think of the chapter in your reviews! Always appreciate it. If you haven't already, check out my other fic 'Torn'. Thanks! Merry Christmas! XD


	8. Follow Me

"Has the ferret stepped out of line yet?" asked Ron eagerly in the Great Hall the next morning.

Hermione mulled it over for a moment. If she wanted to, she could go to McGonagall about the altercation they'd had. Malfoy did desert her in the middle of their round on a relatively dangerous route near the forbidden forest. He'd threatened her and grabbed her violently after calling her a mudblood repeatedly…

"No, not yet" she told Ron before diverting her attention to her breakfast.

Something about the look he'd given her was getting to her. What had he been thinking? What was he scheming? From what she knew about the ferret, it couldn't be anything good.

Still, she was curious.

"Well, just be patient. It's only a matter of time before he slips up." assured Ron.

"I'm sure you're right Ron" she agreed.

/

After dinner that evening Hermione went to the library to get some recreational reading done without being disturbed.

She felt satisfied and accomplished after she finished her book. She gathered her belongings and was the last person to leave the library. It was nearing curfew and Hermione had a safe ten minutes to get back to the common room.

As she walked down the corridor, the last person she'd hoped to see began to approach her. As he came closer, she realized he looked lightly distressed.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger" he picked up his pace toward her until he was standing directly in front of her. "Are you busy right now?"

There was no shrewdness in his voice, no evidence that he wanted to provoke her. It threw Hermione off guard.

"Ahh…"

"It won't take long. I just, I need your help with something." He could see she looked skeptical of him. "Please" he begged.

"Ah, sure, what is it?"

"I-I can't ask you here" he said uncomfortably as he shifted around. "Can you follow me?"

"Sure, but Draco, you are aware that curfew is approaching?"

"Don't worry about that. Follow me" he took hold of her hand and led her away.

It was very odd to be holding his hand. Hermione couldn't help but notice how soft his hands were. They weren't hard or cruel like she would have assumed them to be.

Draco led her through a few twist and turns and she suspected they were headed into a lower portion of the castle, closer to the dungeon area.

"If I get in trouble for being out past curfew Malfoy, I swear-"

"You're not going to get in trouble, don't worry. Besides just say you were going to get more incident reports or something if you get caught on your way back. I know how much you love filling those out."

He had a light air to his tone, like he was playfully teasing her.

It was odd.

"Draco…are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, just keep walking. We're almost there."

Hermione couldn't believe herself, but for some unbeknownst reason, she was trusting Draco Malfoy.

Draco stopped in front of an unfamiliar door and opened it. "I need to ask you something". He led her inside and shut the door.

"What do you need ask me that would require you to take me all the way down here?"

Draco took a few steps closer to her. Still feeling hesitant of his intentions, Hermione backed herself into the wall to move herself away from his approach. It only served to her disadvantage as he continued to move forward until he was directly in front of her.

The distressed, urgent look on his face was completely gone and his trade mark smirk was back.

Hermione knew instantly that she'd been tricked.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if you're a virgin or not Granger"

"Draco. What is wrong with you?" she tried to move away but he blocked her access.

"Nothing. I really want to know."

"It's none of your business Malfoy" responded Hermione irritably.

Draco brushed a loose hair behind her ear and Hermione shivered. She'd never been touched softly by Malfoy before. It was an alien feeling.

"I think it is." He stared into her eyes with an amused glint. "You know, sometimes we fight the hardest against the people we really wish we could be closest to." He ran his hand up her arm and she jumped back into the cold wall.

"What? Is this why you brought me down here? To admit you have some sick, twisted, misplaced crush on me Malfoy?" She touched her arm, it felt warm where he had touched her.

"No," he gently shook his head, "I think you're the one who has a crush on me Granger."

"You're demented."

"I don't think so" He completely invaded her space and forced his lips onto hers.

His lips were astonishingly softer than his hands. Hermione's mind was buzzing as she allowed Draco to continue kissing her.

What on earth was she doing?

She pushed him off.

"No one has to know" he encouraged.

"Draco-"

He cut her off, kissing her again more forcibly this time.

Hermione managed to barely sliver away from his grasp for a moment.

"What is going on? What's wrong with you? Why on earth would you think I'd want anything to do with you? You're the meanest person I've ever met."

"As if you've been some kind of peach to me Granger? I just thought I'd acknowledge the obvious sexual frustration between us and give you the opportunity to relieve it. No one would know."

"Malfoy, there is no sexual frustration-"

"Are you a virgin?' he interrupted her.

"Again, that is none of your-"

"Tell me"

"Fine! Yes! I don't know why that is any of your business."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because I'm not a sleaze like most of the women you acquaint yourself with."

"Because you're waiting for the right person to offer."

"Why on earth would that be you?"

"I challenge you. I'm intellectually equal to you-"

"Not quite"

"Closest that you know. I'm not nice and I think that you like that. I don't think you want to have some soft, pretty, and romantic first time Granger. You crave deviance. I think you want me more than you would ever care to admit to yourself."

"You're insane Malfoy and I'm leaving"

Draco took one long stride towards her and backed her into the wall again, preventing her from leaving.

"If I admit that I want you too, will you stay?" he asked.

.

.

.

.

.

A:N/ Yes, I know the last few chapters have been short but sometimes short bursts help keep me motivated. As well as cliff hangers. Mwuahaha. Hope you're have a very Merry Christmas and enjoy the double update! Maybe I'll make it a triple. We'll see what happens ;) Remember to review! Thanks! Oh and check out the new fic I posted today, 'MORE flashes of Dramione'. If you haven't already check out the first 'Flashes of Dramione', as well as 'Torn'. Thanks!


	9. Admit It

Hermione's breath was caught in her throat and her heart was drumming in her ears. What had he just said?

"What did you just say?"

Hermione felt delirious, this couldn't be happening.

"I said," Draco closed every last centimeter of space between them as he spoke, "If I admit that I want you too…will you stay?"

His lips were just barely grazing hers as his face moved closer in.

"I-I-" Hermione stammered. Her heart was beating rapidly at this point.

His hands took hold of her waist and a heat warmed her through the center of her spine. Suddenly there was a new part of her that was she becoming steadily aware of. A new sensation. Was this lust? Towards Malfoy?

She fought against it.

"No, Draco, I-I don't."

"Draco?" he noticed with an intrigued smirk.

"Yes, well, that is your name isn't it?"

"Well yeah, I just haven't heard you say it like that before; without any anger or malice in your tone."

"You're not listening to me Malfoy." Hermione stepped up the authority in her voice. "I'm not interested in you."

"Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not. You-"

He interrupted her again, crashing his lips over her mouth.

"Please shut up" he pleaded between their kiss.

Hermione's mind was buzzing as Draco sensually passed his tongue between her lips.

This was insane, what was she doing? Her mind was telling her to push him away, stun him, and run away.

But her body was saying something very different.

Draco suddenly felt Hermione's arms wrap around his neck and couldn't resist the victorious smile that overcame him. He pulled his concentration back towards their kiss before she had noticed his gloating.

Their kiss gradually intensified. It was obvious Hermione had given up the fight against him.

Draco caressed her bottom lip lightly with his tongue.

Hermione groaned. She'd never been kissed like this before. She gently tugged onto his hair as he trailed his kisses down the side of her neck. She arched her head to the side to grant him more access.

There was a sense of urgency in Draco's touch as he began to explore the contours of Hermione's shape, as if he'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. Hermione wondered how long he'd been wanting to kiss her.

Her tongue tasted sweet and he gently sucked it before gliding his tongue past hers. His tongue was focused and passionate as it explored the inside of her mouth.

Draco moved his hands lower and pushed her up higher so that her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Hermione felt her skirt slide up as her legs spread around him. As she pulled him closer she realized she could feel his arousal pressed against her center.

She was sure that Draco could feel the heat emanating off her face.

Draco was well aware of his positioning and firmly pressed his hips against her causing her to moan out loud. He nipped her neck with his teeth, encouraging her to moan more.

"I can't believe this is happening" Hermione breathed.

Her chest was heaving as her breathing became heavy with lust. Soon she was gasping as Draco slid down and had her legs dangled over his shoulders. Hermione pulled herself up by her core to keep balanced against the wall.

She could feel Draco's breath between her thighs and her legs started to quiver in anticipation and excitement. Light waves of anxiety passed through her. She was nervous because she'd never messed around with a boy before and she was slightly afraid, but she didn't want him to stop.

No, she didn't want him to stop.

"More" she breathed, tangling her fingers farther into his hair.

Draco pulled her panties to the side then slowly ran a finger up her slit. The light touch was enough to make her stir and moan.

"You're so wet" Draco observed in awe before kissing her between her thighs.

Hermione's hand gripped his hair tighter as he kissed her closer to where she wanted him to be.

"Draco…" she moaned weakly.

"Do you want to feel my tongue Hermione?"

"Yes" her voice was hot and heavy from exasperated breaths.

The tense and release of her hands in his hair picked up frequency as her body begged him to continue.

A few more teasing kisses were placed before Draco circled his tongue around her wanting clit.

Hermione's hips jerked in protest, thrusting forward trying to force his tongue to move closer.

Draco had a strong grip on her back and waist and wouldn't allow her to control the situation.

Hermione was begging, pleads blubbering from her lips incoherently when he finally let his tongue press down on her swollen nub.

Hermione cried out in pleasure and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Draco's tongue was slick and fast. He lapped at her wetness, focusing fervently on her pleasure.

Without warning, he dove two of his fingers deep insider her. She was so warm and tight that Draco couldn't be sure if she'd ever fingered herself before.

The penetration had a quick sting to it but it quickly succumbed to pleasure. Hermione could feel a new pressure building through her.

"Ohh gods" she cried out desperately and clutched onto his shoulders.

Draco could feel her becoming more aroused and began to flick his tongue harder and faster.

Hermione rolled her hips aggressively against his tongue as she experienced her first orgasm. She came completely undone, crying out his name in ecstasy.

Her legs were shaky when she touched her feet back onto the ground.

Draco wiped her juices from his face with a smug, satisfied look.

Hermione held a bewildered look on her face as she nervously straightened her skirt. Her panties were soaked and were becoming rapidly uncomfortable.

The numbing pleasure that had taken over her mind and body mere moments ago was fading quickly. As it dissipated, sensibility retook her mind and she realized what she had just done. She turned to Draco with an open mouth expression of disbelief.

"Granger-"Draco could sense she was about to freak out.

Hermione adamantly shook her head and bolted out of the door without a word to him.

Draco attempted to chase after her but she had already rounded the corner of the corridor when he peeked his head out of the doorway.

She was gone.

/

Hermione rushed back to the common room. She was fortunate that she didn't run into anyone on her way there. She crossed her fingers and prayed that Harry and Ron wouldn't be awake.

They weren't.

Hermione ran up the stairs to her room and barricaded herself inside. Her entire body was shaking.

Every second that passed by caused the truth to sink farther into her mind.

Draco Malfoy had just seduced her.

She wasn't entirely sure what she thought about that. Yes, it had felt good. And maybe she could admit to herself that Malfoy was an attractive man. But she knew without a doubt he had a rotten character. He was the biggest git she knew and hat same just eaten her out and given her first orgasm.

Hermione groaned and slumped onto her bed seemingly devastated. The breeze from falling down onto the bed reminded her that her undergarments were quite soaked from the interaction she'd just had. She pulled them off quickly as if discarding them would reverse the events of the night.

How was she going to show her face in front of him the next time they had rounds? She couldn't bear to face him now that he'd seen her so unhinged.

Maybe that was his plan. Perhaps he wanted to embarrass her into stepping down from her head girl position.

No, that was ridiculous and she knew it. But, what were his motivations then?

He was dating Pansy. Had they just broken up? Maybe he was irrational and Hermione was the first available target he came across to take his frustration out on.

That made sense to her. He couldn't have really _wanted _her. Somehow, this had to of been a big game for him and everything he'd said was a lie She'd foolishly fallen for his trap and that had to be the end of it.

Hermione was just grateful she'd run out of the room before she gave him the one thing she could never get back. ..

/

Draco had a bit of time before he needed to be back in the Slytherin common room. He used it to relieve himself now that he no longer had a willing partner to help him out.

He wasn't surprised that she'd freaked and ran off.

He _was_ surprises that she hadn't done it sooner.

His mouth split into a wide smile. She'd done it though. She had allowed him to have his way with her and, no matter what she would say the next day about it, she'd clearly loved it.

The truth was the he had just wanted to see how far he could get her to go. Get her to admit that she found him attractive. Break down her pride and make her realize that he had the upper hand between them.

He hadn't expected things to go as far as they did or that he'd enjoy it as much as he had.

Draco waited a few more minutes then left the room to head back to the common room.

As he expected, Pansy was waiting for him when he came in.

"Hey Dracie" she walked up to him and put her arms around his shoulders. "How were your rounds tonight with the mudblood?" Pansy squinted her eyes into a glare when she said the word mudblood and distain filled her voice like venom.

"Boring" Draco shrugged. "Something must have happened before rounds tonight because she actually shut up for the majority of the night. It was a relief not to hear her cackling for four hours" he lied.

"Let's hope something dreadful happened to her. The rodent deserves every bit of misfortune that comes her way."

"That she does" Draco agreed.

"Mmmhmm" Pansy leaned up on her toes to kiss him but Draco quickly pulled away.

"I'm going to go to bed early tonight Pans. I'm crazy tired." He didn't wait for her response before walking past her and up to his room.

The last thing he wanted to do was kiss Pansy when he could still taste Hermione Granger on his lips…

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the update! I'll try my best to update again this week but I do have a busy schedule at work this week and I'm coming down with another sinus infection. I hate winter But I'm pretty sure lots of reviews will help me to feel better faster ;) Thanks for following along! Check out my new fanfic 'More Flashes of Dramione'.


	10. Between a Shelf and a Hard Place

Merlin must have heard Hermione's plea. The owl that arrived the next morning was a blessing. It was from McGonagall, informing her that her next round would begin the next day and that she would be serving it alone. She and Draco would no longer be required to do their rounds together. It stated that they may be paired up for some of the outside rounds from time to time. But she could worry about that later. For now, she was safe.

A sense of relief over took her and she breathed a little easier as she got ready for the day.

/

Draco received the same notice while sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast. Pansy leaned over his shoulder to read what the owl.

"Thank goodness. I can't imagine how horrible it was for you to be forced to associate with that wretched _thing_ Draco." Pansy pitied him.

Draco just nodded in acknowledgement and folded the letter to put it away. He would be lying if it said that he wasn't disappointed. Just when the fun was beginning, McGonagall was going to tear them apart. That was so like her to ruin a good thing.

Draco's eyes scanned the Gryffindor table for any sign of her but she wasn't there.

/

Hermione had decided to skip out on breakfast that morning. She was still recovering from the mistake she had made the night before. It was silly, but she was nervous that Harry or Ron would able to look at her and see her guilt and shame. She'd allowed her physical desires to cloud her better judgment.

There was no way she was going to make the same mistake twice.

Hermione picked up her books and walked to class.

/

She decided not to go down to the Great Hall during lunch either, just in case Malfoy decided to bother her. Unfortunately, by dinner time her stomach was growling.

She felt a wave of anxiety crash through her as she entered the Great Hall and began to scan the Slytherin table for any sign of him.

She saw him sitting at the end of the table, Pansy hanging ont his arm as she jabbed his ear off. She hoped she would keep talking. There was no way he was going to approach her when Pansy was watching him like a hawk. She would have to make sure she finished eating before Pansy left the room. It wouldn't be hard, Pansy's mouth barely stopped running enough for her to eat.

When Harry asked why she was eating so quickly she used her homework as an excuse.

"I just have a lot of studying I need to get done. Also, I just got a new book that I'm anxious to read," she lied.

She could feel Draco's eyes settled on her like a predator stalking it's prey as she walked out of the Great Hall and headed back to the common room.

/

She knew she couldn't have avoided Draco forever. When he finally ambushed her it was unexpected. She was doing a night round by herself, walking through the library when he pulled her in-between two bookshelves. She would have hexed him out of reflex had he not grabbed onto her wrists right away.

"You've been avoiding me," was the first thing he said.

"Of course I've been avoiding you! You seduced me!" Hermione accused.

Draco couldn't help but laugh, "I _seduced_ you?"

"Yes, I never would have done want I did if you hadn't taken advantage of me."

"I took advantage of you?" Draco was in disbelief, "That's a laugh. Your body was begging for my tongue when I-'

"I was confused," Hermione interrupted him sharply, "You can stop following me around with your eyes every day. It's not going to happen again," she stated forcibly as she ripped her wrists away from his hands.

"And why can't it happen again?" asked Draco as he firmly replaced his hands onto her waist in defiance.

"Because you're a foul excuse for a human being"

"But I don't have to be. I know how to be nice when I want something" Draco said as sweetly as he could muster, playfully batting his eyelashes as he said it.

Hermione scoffed and pushed his arms away from her. "What we did was completely inappropriate Malfoy. Even if I was a willing participant, that kind of behavior is prohibited on school grounds-"

Draco was laughing.

"This is not funny!" Hermione fumed.

"If you were a willing participant? Tell me, during which part of our last encounter were you unwilling?"

Hermione was turning a brilliant shade of red as she walked herself back into the bookcase.

"No one's touched you like that before me, not even Weasley. I know that you loved it and I think that if you're honest with yourself Granger," Draco closed the space between them, locking her against the shelves. "You want me to do it again." His hands returned to her waistline.

Hermione's heart was racing, beating hard against her chest as he moved in closer. Draco could feel her body lightly trembling beneath his fingertips as they began to caress the contours of her shape. He watched her reaction carefully as he slyly began to inch her skirt up past her knees and then past the swell of her thighs.

Hermione shut her eyes and tried to calm herself, but it wasn't much use. She was flustered, and by this point Draco knew how he was affecting her because he could hear it in the sound of her breathing, see it in the heaving in her chest, feel her shaking hands and soon…

Draco's fingers ran between her thighs in a smooth caress. She was soaked through her panties and there was no way of hiding it now. "Just admit you want me Granger, you're already sooo wet for me," observed Draco with an amused smirk and a predatory glint in his eyes.

"I can't do this Malfoy," Hermione breathed, "I'm not that kind of girl."

Draco continued to entice her, running his soft lips up and down the side of her neckline, "What kind of girl aren't you, Granger?" he whispered into her ear before nipping her earlobe between his teeth. He heard her moan at this and felt a need begin to quiver inside of him. "You're not the kind of girl that likes to feel good? Or you're not the kind of girl who knows how to say yes to what she wants yet?" Draco's fingers hooked her panties, pulled them aside and began to fondle her as he spoke; slowly pushing his fingers inside her past the accumulating wetness and pulling them back out, his thumb rubbing against her clit on occasion. Each time his thumb pressed against the swollen nub he heard her breath hitch and felt her thighs tense. "Stop thinking and just go with it Granger. I promise you're going to love the way it feels."

Hermione's mind was so clouded that she couldn't think straight enough to formulate a competent response. "Why-why are you doing this Malfoy? I thought you hated me. None of this makes sense." She pushed her hands back against his chest to get him to look at her.

His eyes were filled with lust as he looked at her, and his voice overcome with desire as he spoke, "Because I think you're beautiful Granger. Your drive me crazy. Every time I see you, I can't help but imagine what you'd look like with those full thighs wrapped around my waist and my cock buried deep inside of you; wet and tight. I want to know what you'd sound like moaning my name out in the heat of an orgasm as I pound relentlessly inside of you," Draco's fingers were penetrating her faster and deeper as he attempted to lure her with his fantasies. "You can stand here and tell me what you don't want this but I can feel your need against my hand. You might be tight, but you're crazy wet and I know how to fix the first problem."

Hermione got shivers down her spine as he started to descend to his knees again.

"Stop, Malfoy stop," Hermione begged as she pulled him up by his arm.

"Just let go Granger, stop thinking about it. I know you want this as much as I do"

"Fine!" Hermione admitted, her clothes now disheveled and her face flushed from the hot blood racing through her body when he'd touched her. "Maybe all of this does feel good but I am not going to experience my first time with a man in the middle of a library."

Draco chuckled, "I thought the library was your favorite place to be?"

"Yes, my favorite place to _read_. Not too…you know," she was blushing furiously. Was she seriously considering this? Having sex with Malfoy of all people? Her mind told her she was crazy and deluded. But her body was telling a completely different story. Every nerve inside of her was screaming for more of his touch and his kisses, and to feel him in every possible way she could imagine.

"Well, if you haven't tried it. How can you know you wouldn't love it?" Draco teased.

"Look Malfoy, if you're serious about this there's a few things we need to cover before we honestly consider doing this together."

"I don't think so. I think you need to stop considering things and just let me do things to your body that you've only dreamed of so far."

Hermione tried to keep her composure, "I'm being serious right now."

"As am I, but what's your point Granger? If you want me to take out you, and buy you flowers and dinner first, that's not going to happen. I'm not that kind of guy."

"Trust me Malfoy, I know that. I'm not asking for a miracle." She was glad he smiled at that, "I don't think I should be having my…my first time with someone who can't even call me by name first of all."

"Fine then. _Hermione_, please let me have hot, wild sex with you against this bookshelf because I know you want me to as badly as I want to do it," teased Draco with a playful grin.

"That's a start. Secondly…_Draco_," she figured it was only fair to give him the same respect. "No one can know about this."

"Well, that's a given."

"If Ron or Harry knew ever found out…I don't want to think about what they might do."

"Don't take this the wrong way Grang-…Hermione, but I'm not going to tell anyone about us."

"Okay, good. Lastly, I'm not having my first time in the middle of a library. If you truly want this as bad as you seem to, you should be willing to wait."

Draco's mouth dropped in disbelief, "Wait? How long?" he whined.

"Just until the weekend you brat," she couldn't believe he'd actually whined at her. "There's a quidditch game on Saturday. It's Gryffindor against Hufflepuff so I won't have to worry about Ron or Harry being around. I'll tell them I'm ill and I can't make it to watch them. The password to the common room right now is Pixie Flight."

"Pixie Flight?" Draco repeated.

"Yes, I didn't pick it out. Then my room is up the stairs and to the right, just cast a quick disillusionment charm and no one will see you come up. When you get to my room the password is Crookshanks."

"What in Merlin's name is a Crookshanks?" asked Draco, confused.

"It's the name of my cat."

"You have a cat?"

"Yes, I have a cat. Stay focused Draco. Be there twenty minutes before the game starts and make sure we're done before it ends. I'm sure Harry and Ron will come and let me know what happened first thing when they get back to the common room. But we shouldn't be bothered in the meantime."

"That seems like a lot of trouble just for one girl," teased Draco.

"Yes well, you've always been a lot of trouble Draco."

"I guess that's true." Draco snuck a quick kiss from her lips, "I'll see you Saturday then."

"See you Saturday," Hermione repeated.

She could still feel Draco's kiss lingering on his lips and his touch tingling inside her panties as Draco snuck back out of the library. Hermione took a deep breath and finished her rounds alone.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yup, yup I know that I kinda disappeared on this story but I didn't forget about it. I just put it in the corner for a while. Hope you enjoyed the update and are looking forward to the next chapter. I know I am ;) Also, you should check out my other stories: Torn (completed) and Bridges (which I just started but I'm super excited about). Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Thanks!


	11. Saturday Night

Hermione was incredibly nervous as she paced her bedroom.

It was Saturday.

Oh Merlin, it was Saturday.

He would be coming to her room.

Tonight.

They were going to…

Hermione felt herself blushing furiously, the heat radiating off of her face as she thought about Draco coming to her room to deflower her.

She felt like Rapunzel, protected in her high tower, sheltered from the world, completely innocent until…until a Malfoy would sneak into the common room that night to do something unspeakable with her.

It wasn't like she had reason to be shy. He had already seen her completely exposed… and undone.

She was blushing again.

Her heart started to race as she realized she had never seen him before. He'd been completely covered during their incidents. Sure she may have felt him slightly as he pressed his body against her, but tonight he would be unabashed, bare and open.

Harry and Ron seemed genuinely disappointed when she informed them that she would not be making it to their game that evening. But they didn't press the matter and she didn't feel that they were suspicious that she might be up to something. She had felt like a girl lying to her parents and it made her feel ill.

Her stomach flipped. If her nerves kept climbing she might just get ill.

/

Pansy curled up tightly against Draco as they sat in the common room. Draco tried to act like he wasn't watching the clock. Each tick meant he was another minute closer to doing the unpredictable.

Sure, he was nervous. But it was the good kind of nerve. The kind you get right before a performance that makes you do things better than you anticipated.

Draco couldn't hold back the smug smirk that crept onto his face. Granger was going to be in for the night of her life, he was going to make sure of it.

Pansy sighed heavily, pushing out her chest as she heaved, "Dracie…" she whined in a tone that only she thought was sexy.

"Hmmm?" Draco wrapped his arm around her and looked to her.

"We should do something tonight."

"Like what?"

"Like…"Pansy ran her finger up the seam of his thigh, "Something…fun…"

Draco moved her hand away, "Sorry, I can't Pans. Not tonight."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"I have detention with McGonagall," he lied.

"What?" questioned Pansy with a furrowed brow.

"I messed up my reports again. She's just pissed off and taking it out on me. She's making me go over all the reports entered by the prefects until I 'learn how to fill them out correctly'"

"That is so stupid," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes well…I can't get out of it," Draco shrugged.

"When do you have to go?"

Draco looked to the clock and felt his heart race, "Soon."

/

Hermione made her bed for the tenth time that night. It looked nice and comfortable. At least she finally thought so.

They were going to do it on the bed…right?

The first encountered had been against the wall, and the second on a bookshelf. She deserved to have a normal sexual encounter at least once.

Hermione looked down on the floor and over to the dresser and realized Draco might not think so. She started to clean more.

/

The clock on the wall signaled that the quidditch game had just started outside.

Draco stretched out and removed his hand from Pansy's shoulders. "Well Pans, I gotta get going," he said with a forced air of regret.

"Okay Dracie," she frowned. "I'll see you tonight."

"Don't' stay up. I think she's going to make me cover a round tonight after detention just to rub it in."

Pansy sighed heavily, "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow than." She gave Draco a quick kiss and left for her room. Draco waited until her door shut to leave the common room.

/

Hermione stepped out of the shower and dried her hair furiously. Her nerves weren't calming down so she took her third shower of the day.

What do girls wear when they do this kind of thing? Should she even bother getting dressed? Maybe she should just be naked, ready and waiting on the bed when he got there. Guys liked that kind of thing right?

She didn't really own anything sexy.

Hermione bit her lip and tried to think. Her pajamas were comfortable but very plain.

She checked the time.

"Shit," he was going to be there any minute now.

She started to have second thoughts.

Was this a good idea?

She'd always thought her first time would end up being with Ron. That one random day they'd end up fumbling around and wind up having some clumsy but sweet sexual encounter in his bedroom at the burrow.

Whatever she had been expecting; it hadn't been this.

She had triple checked her charms as she waited for the quidditch game to start. Having sex with Draco was one thing. Risking having his child was another.

Hermione felt another rush of nerves overcome her.

Was she sure about this?

Her heart was going to race out of her chest; her palms were sweating and shaking now.

"Breathe Hermione," she spoke to herself and tried to calm down.

She took a deep breath.

In…out….In…and out….

She gasped suddenly.

The door handle was turning.

/

Draco had found it surprisingly easy to make his way to her room.

It was almost too easy.

Draco shrugged it off and whispered the password, "Crookshanks"

He heard the door click unlocked and wondered if he should knock to give her a warning.

His body must have been more eager for this than he realized because his hand began to turn the door handle before he made up his mind on how to approach her.

Draco slowly opened the door and slithered his way inside.

Hermione was standing like a deer caught in headlights, still wearing nothing but a towel.

Draco smiled, "Not exactly what I was expecting. But I must say that I like the new look, Granger."

Hermione was about to reprimand him for calling her Granger but she couldn't speak.

He was here.

They were really going to do this. Oh Merlin…

"You look scared," Draco noted.

"Well, yeah!" Hermione's voice finally returned. "And don't call me Granger!" she scolded.

Draco raised his hands in surrender, "Noted. I apologize."

His voice was especially gentle and sweet Hermione noticed, "And…and don't be so nice to be just because I'm going to let you..." she couldn't say it, "Because we…you know what I mean! I don't want to feel like you're playing me for a fool Malfoy."

"Draco," he corrected her this time. "And I'm not playing you by any means. I genuinely want to this."

"Of course you do, you're a guy. This is all men think about."

Draco shook his head and laughed.

Hermione couldn't believe he was laughing at her. She tightened the towel around her body, "Don't laugh! It's true."

"Okay, maybe men think about this maybe…99% of the time. But that's not why I'm here. If I just wanted to have sex with someone I could just go back to Pansy and-"

Hermione shuddered, "Eww, please don't talk about her. Not here."

"Sorry"

"It's okay."

Draco paused a moment then continued, he was still standing by the door. There was a tenseness in the air that told him he might be getting kicked out soon. Hermione didn't seem as sure as he hoped she would be. "I want to know what it's like to be with _you_, Hermione. I don't want just any girl," he clarified.

"Why me?" She wanted to know. She didn't exactly know why she wanted Draco, but she just knew that she did.

"Because- Because I've always found you to be beautiful Hermione, honestly. Because we have profound chemistry and I know that you're not going to go brag this around to half the school."

"I know that _I_ won't. I'm still not so sure you're not going to go brag this to half the school after we're done."

"What do you want me to do to prove I wouldn't do that? Take an unbreakable vow? I'm not going to flaunt to half the school that I banged the mudblood," Draco said with a laugh.

Hermione scolded him with her eyes.

"Sorry…didn't meant to call you that. You know what I meant though."

"So which am I Malfoy? Beautiful? Or a mudblood?"

"Beautiful," Draco assured her. He started to approach her. He did not want her to change her mind when they had such a perfect opportunity in front of them. "And you're sexy…vivacious…"

"Vivacious?" Hermione repeated with a laugh.

Draco nodded and repeated himself, "Vivacious…" He ran his hand through her hair, gently caressing the side of her face as his hand descended across her cheek. He leaned in and softly kissed the side of her mouth and then her lips, "Sweet…" his hands took hold of her waist and he felt Hermione take a sharp breath in. She seemed to be holding her breath as he tightened his grip on her, "Curvy…" His lips trailed up to her ear until he was whispering in it, "You entice me Hermione and I want to get as close to you as possible."

She shivered and suddenly remembered how to breathe again.

Soft lips began to graze against her shoulder blade and she nearly dropped her towel. Hermione quickly grabbed onto it and pulled it back up, "S-sorry," she stammered.

"Don't be." He took hold of the towel and prompted her to let go. He held it up, keeping her covered as he looked straight into her eyes.

"I know that I want you Hermione. But do you want me too? Your body clearly says that you do. But what is your mind telling you?" He questioned.

That was a good question.

"I-I-I," she stuttered. Her mind was so foggy right now. The way he was staring at her was driving her mad; as if he could burrow his lust into her mind and control it.

Fuck, he could…

"My mind…I think my mind is telling me that this isn't a good idea."

"It probably isn't," Draco agreed.

"But…"

"But?" He egged her on.

"But…I want to do it anyway," she confessed.

Draco smiled, "Good." He crushed his lips against hers and let her towel fall down to the floor.

Before Hermione could register what was happening, he backed her up against the bed and pushed her gently down onto it.

Draco loved the helpless whimpers that escaped her mouth as she kissed down her collarbone, and ran his hands across the palette of her body.

He could feel her body quivering beneath him and it excited him.

There were so many things he wanted to do to her.

Draco ran his hand between her thighs and spread them open. "If you want to stop, tell me now because once I taste you again, I'm not letting you go anywhere," he warned her, his voice filled with lust.

"I don't want to stop," Hermione breathed as her hip flexed up in anticipation.

Draco smiled at her again and began to lower himself between her legs. Hermione felt her thighs begin to shake as his hot breath hit her skin.

He lingered above mound, running his finger up and down her inner thigh. He kept his eyes fixated on her face as his fingers began to run up her slit where she was already so wet.

"I think someone was eager for me to get here," Draco teased.

Hermione blushed and was about to tell him off for teasing her when he suddenly dove his tongue against her hot clit.

"Draco," she moaned out as her head fell helplessly back onto the pillow.

Draco wrapped his hands possessively around her waist and raised her hip up, pulling her closer against his mouth. He pulled her legs onto his shoulders and raised her bottom up off of the bed, presenting her body to his tongue.

Hermione could feel how badly he had wanted to taste her as he hungrily devoured her with pleasure. His slick tongue ran hard against her swollen button over and over again causing her entire body to quake in ecstasy. Hermione began to roll her hips against his mouth making him hold on tighter to her.

"Draco," she weakly cried out as she felt her climax quickly starting to overcome her. She almost felt embarrassed for cumming so fast but it was no secret that he knew exactly how to unhinge her.

Draco's tongue let off of her clit and began to slowly draw circles around it, teasing her; keeping her right on the edge of orgasm. Hermione took a moment to catch her breath. She looked down and could see Draco's pink tongue rolling between her thighs. "That feels so good," she weakly moaned out as he controlled her with his tongue.

Draco flattened his tongue and ran it flush against her opening; she squealed out and gasped as he let it slide inside of her. He chuckled against her heat and continued to press his tongue as deep inside her as he could fit it and felt her muscles squeeze against it. If her muscles were able to clench against his soft and flexible tongue he couldn't imagine how she was going to feel with him fitted deep insider her.

Draco was unbelievable hard and it was starting to get uncomfortable. Even so, he retrained control. He wanted to make sure she was wet and ready.

Hermione cried out, and her eyes fluttered back as he dove two fingers into her without warning, returning his tongue to her swollen nub; relentlessly flicking his tongue against it until she came for the first time of the night.

Waves of pleasure crashed through her body and subsided as Draco lowered Hermione back down onto the bed. Hermione's mind was still clouded and recovering from the orgasm as Draco began to undress himself. She didn't even notice what he was doing until he was fully nude.

Hermione couldn't help her gasp of surprise. She'd never seen him a man in his full vulnerability before. Draco looked confidant and amazing. Quidditch had been generous to his body. His body was firm and defined and she couldn't help but want to reach out and touch him. She remained reserved however. Draco was clearly aroused and Hermione still felt bashful about wanting to explore his body.

Heat radiated off his chest and warmed her as he crawled over her body. His composure was slipping rapidly as his member inched closer to her as he settled himself between her legs. He had to remind himself constantly to take it slow. Every part of his body was telling him to plunge deep inside her and thrust relentlessly until he'd had his fill. But he couldn't do that this time. Hermione was new to him, delicate, pure and willing to be tainted.

Hermione could sense that he was preparing to penetrate her and suddenly felt a quick rush of fear run through her, she grabbed onto his shoulder to get his attention, "Wait!"

She was not going to change her mind.

She couldn't.

Draco didn't think he could stop if she wanted too…

"What's wrong?" he brought himself to ask.

"I'm-I'm just scared," she admitted.

Draco smiled with relief, "Don't be," he assured her.

"But, it's going to hurt isn't it?"

Draco thought about how tight she had been against his fingers and tongue and couldn't bring himself to lie to her. "Probably," he admitted.

Hermione gulped and nervously ran her hand down the center of his back.

"But I promise that the pain will fade and after that it's going to feel amazing," Draco pressed a series of soothing kisses along her neckline as he ran his head across her opening, as if pleading to be let in.

Hermione's heart was slamming against her chest. The feel of him running across her slick entrance was tormenting her. She didn't care if it hurt; she wanted to feel him inside of her more than she anything.

She spread her legs open wider to show that she thought she was ready.

"I promise to be as gentle as I can," he assured her. Hermione nodded and tried to brace herself.

Draco felt her entire body tense up, so he ran a warm hand down her arms, "Don't do that. You have to relax."

"I can't," she strained, "I'm too nervous."

"I know, but you have to try. Or it's going to hurt more."

"Okay," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She kept them closed and concentrated on breathing slowly, relaxing her muscles with every exhale.

She was about to tell him that she was ready to try again when she suddenly felt her muscles stretch apart as he began to slide slowly inside her.

She kept her eyes clenched shut as he entered her, groaning as her muscles grabbed onto his member and pulled him deeper inside.

"Merlin," he cursed as he continued to fill her.

It felt painful; she had never been stretched that wide or deep before and was in disbelief that she was able to fit all of him inside her.

Or so she thought.

"Is it all the way in?" she asked in pain.

Draco didn't mean to chuckle, "No. About half way. But don't worry; I'm not going to force it."

She nodded, "Okay, so…when does it start to feel good?" She could feel him throbbing inside of her; it felt so new, so unusual. She loved the feeling and hated the pain at the same time.

"Soon," Draco promised as he began to slowly move, cautiously sliding out of her and then back in. Each time he penetrated her a bit deeper until he filled her completely.

Just as he promised, it gradually began to feel good. Her body generously accommodated him and quickly became lubricated in order to help him fit deeper inside her tight, wet cavern.

She couldn't believe how deep inside her he was, "I can feel inside of me," she expressed in lust-deluded amazement.

"That's the idea," Draco chuckled as he continued to move in and out of her. He control was quickly slipping as her muscles fluttered against his raging erection.

"I know you're being nice, but you don't have to be anymore. I think I'm okay," offered Hermione as her body began to get use him.

"Trust me, you want me to stay nice or I'm going to tear you in half Hermione," Draco growled in warning.

The idea of getting torn in half by Draco's cock only turned her on more.

"Please Draco," she pleaded in a lusty tone as her dark chocolate eyes bore into his, "Don't hold back baby. Fuck me hard. I want you to."

That was it.

He lost it.

Draco didn't care if she ended up in the hospital wing after he was done with her, if she wanted him to tear her apart than that's exactly what he was going to do. He didn't need to be told twice.

Draco's hands latched onto her waist as he dove into her, aggressively filling her to a hilt. Hermione cried out but he didn't stop. He wasn't going to stop, or slow down until she begged him to.

Hermione could feel his need as his hands gripped forcefully onto her body. She could see his muscles tighten as he mercilessly pounded into her wanting cunt, her body aching for another orgasm.

As if to read her mind, he raised his fingers to his mouth, licked them until they were wet then began rapidly rubbing her clit against the motion of his thrusts. His hips met hers again and again, a series of moans expelling from both of their mouths.

Hermione cried out suddenly as he drove her over the edge. Her second orgasm was much louder than expected and Draco had to muffle it with his hand over her mouth. She bit down onto his hand as he fucked her through it, refusing to slow down as her sensitivity peaked.

He had a self-satisfied grin on his face as he continued to plunge inside her.

"Draco," Hermione weakly moaned. Her chest was bouncing her breast back and forth as he pounded her like a limp rag-doll. Draco bent over and suckled one of her areolas into his mouth and began to run his tongue across her erect nipple.

She was coming undone. Each flick of his tongue sent electrifying shivers down the center of her back and straight through to her core. She had just came and felt like she was seconds away from cumming again and he knew it. He sucked harder and began to lightly bite her breast as his other hand fondled and twisted her exposed nipple.

"Fuck, Draco, You're gonna make me…oh Merlin…I'm gonna cum." Hermione gasped as her body arched up in anticipation.

Just as her body began to explode around him, Draco swallowed the sound of her orgasm into his mouth as he covered her lips in a heated kiss.

Her moans buzzed through to his teeth and soon Draco felt a strong pulsating aching in his cock.

Draco abandoned Hermione's mouth as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. His eyes shut tight and he began to groan uncontrollably.

He was moving so fast inside her that Hermione couldn't believe that she was on the edge of another orgasm. She thought she might scream this time and she couldn't describe the feelings overwhelming her. Her entire body was overstimulated and she felt like she was on edge, her entire body was buzzing.

Draco cursed out between his moans and Hermione could feel his climax approaching. She pulled him down harder against her body and bit her teeth down into his shoulder.

He lost it.

He collided against her, his composure completely shattered as his orgasm overflowed her trembling slot.

Hermione bit down harder as she came for a final time, her hips rolling up against his final thrusts, and his name pouring out of her lips.

They were both breathing heavily, their chest heaving as they came down from their orgasms.

Draco kissed her roughly as he pulled out. Hermione bit his bottom lip and enticed his kiss to go deeper. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, lacing her fingers into his hair as they made out. They couldn't get enough of each other.

"That was incredible Draco," Hermione praised.

"Everything you hoped for?" he asked out of curiosity.

Hermione shook her head, "I never imagined that I could feel that good."

Draco smiled and kissed her some more, "Good. I'm glad it was as good for you as it was for me."

Hermione moved her lips away from Draco's mouth and began to playfully nip against his neck. He closed his eyes and gently moaned as she tormented his skin with her lips, teeth and tongue.

"Hermione stop," he begged, "The game is going to be over soon. I have to get back."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" she pleaded.

Draco looked at her in disbelief, "You mean…this…this wasn't a one-time ordeal?"

"Why should it be?"

Draco slowly smiled when he realized she wasn't kidding. "It doesn't have to be."

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"I'll be here whenever you want me here," he promised with a kiss.

"Just remember not to say anything. To anyone," Hermione reminded him. She still had a nervous feeling that he might go telling the whole school that he had shagged the stiffest girl in school.

Draco looked into her eyes with utmost sincerity. "I promise Hermione, I'm not going to tell anyone about what we have as long as you promise not to say anything either."

"I swear I won't say a word. It'll be our dirty little secret."

"Great," Draco kissed her one last time then got up and began to get dressed.

Hermione didn't want him to leave. Her bed felt so much warmer when he was in it with her.

Draco was about to leave when he stopped by the door, "Hermione."

"Yes Draco?"

"Thank you…for trusting me."

Hermione smiled at him, "Good night Draco. I'll see you tomorrow night."

He winked at her, "You bet your naughty Gryffindor ass you will."

And he was gone.

Hermione pulled her covers up and wrapped them tightly around her naked body. She could smell his presence engulfing her in the sheets long after he left. She breathed in deeply and lost herself day dreaming about tomorrow night's encounter.

She nearly fell asleep when she remembered the game would be ending at any moment. She got up and quickly jumped into the shower.

When she got out she realized the room reeked of sex, she frantically began to deodorize the air with a charm that made the room smell like white tea and peaches.

"Much better," she sighed.

She'd gotten ready just in time when there came a knock at the door.

A part of her hoped it was Draco, back for more; unable to wait another night to feel her body pressed against his.

But it wasn't. It was Harry and Ron, there to tell her about the game she had missed.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Harry asked as he and Ron welcomed themselves into her room.

"Much better. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the game. Did you win?"

"We did," Harry announced with a proud smile. "There's a party going on in the common room if you feel like coming down?"

"Sure, I think I could manage that."

"Great," Harry and Ron walked out of her room and she followed behind. She began to blush when she realized she felt sore already, making her way down the stairs.

Draco was sure to notice the next day and she knew he was going to gloat proudly about it to himself when he saw her limping.

She couldn't help the naughty smile that crept over her face. She could just imagine the look of shock and horror Ron and Harry would have if she told them that Draco had just banged her half-senseless minutes before the had arrived in her room.

Ron handed her a butterbeer. She popped the top off of it, took a swig and kept her thoughts to herself.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: And onto to the sequel: The Possibility! Is it technically a sequel if I wrote it before the prequel? Meh, check it out to find out what happens to this Dramione pair if you haven't already. Or check out my other fic I'm currently writing called 'Bridges'.

Thanks for following the story!


End file.
